v_for_vendetta_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
V for Vendetta Wiki
Welcome to the V for Vendetta Wiki This is a general Wiki for the comic book series/graphic novel, V for Vendetta. The film adaption and its soundtrack will also be discussed in this Wiki. V for Vendetta was written by Alan Moore and illustrated by David Lloyd. Alan Moore and David Lloyd are considered the two main minds behind the creation of the series. Along with Alan Moore and David Lloyd, Steve Whitaker and Siobhan Dodds are credited for coloring, Jenny O'Connor, Steve Craddock, and Elitta Fell are credited for lettering, and Tony Weare is credited for art for "Vincent" and additional art for "Valerie" and "The Vacation." V for Vendetta was originally published from 1982-1985 in "Warrior," a British anthology comic published by Quality Communications and the comics were in black-and-white. Quality Communications canceled the publishing of Warrior in 1985, and there were two completed issues of V for Vendetta that were unpublished due to the cancellation. In 1988, DC Comics published a ten-issue series that reprinted the Warrior series in color. V for Vendetta was included in this reprint, as it was included in the original Warrior series. This included the publishing of the two unpublished issues. DC Comics also allowed for the finishing of the series by Moore and Llyod. Moore and Llyod worked on finishing the creation of the rest of the series starting with issue number 7. DC Comics published each issue until the series was finished. The ten-issue comic series was eventually compiled into a trade paperback graphic novel and was published by Vertigo, an imprint of DC Comics, in the United States and by Titan Books in the United Kingdom. This version contains Alan Moore's "Behind the Painted Smile" essay and two interludes outside the central continuity of the comics. There is also a film adaption of the series directed by James McTeigue. It was written by Lana and Andy Wachowski and produced by Joel Silver, Lana and Andy Wachowski, and Grant Hillin. It was released by Warner Bros. in 2006. Along with the film, came the film's soundtrack entitled "V for Vendetta: Music from the Motion Picture" which was released by Astralwerks Records in 2006. Below is a list of possible content that may be included in this Wiki. Please note that this Wiki is in its early works and will be expanded upon over time. The content listed below is not a complete list, as it is a brief overview of the site, and more content will be added. The plot will have a thorough explanation for readers, discussing both major plot points and minor details and highlighting each to show their significance in different ways. There will be pages for characters, settings, etc. There will also be pages about the authors and contributors of the novel, back story of the novel, history that is included in the novel (ex. Events occuring during the time of writing, information about political ideas and political powers included in the novel, etc.), explanations of allusions made throughout the novel, and information about themes and ideas that are expressed in the novel, such as the theme of anarchy, theme of self-praise rather than religious or spiritual praise, etc. The effect the novel has on society will also be a topic of discussion. Thank you for taking the time to visit our V for Vendetta Wiki page. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse